1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable tie to be tightened around a bundle of wires or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, cable ties are used to tighten a bundle of wires. Such cable ties are sometimes used to install the bundle of wires to a vehicle body or the like. FIG. 30 shows a conventional cable tie 90 used in the art. The cable tie 90 has an elongated strap 94 terminating at one end in a buckle 91. The buckle 91 has an aperture 92 for admitting the other end of the strap 94 thereinto and a ledge 93 disposed within the aperture 92. The strap 94 has on one surface thereof a plurality of pawls 95 engageable with the ledge 93. The buckle 91 has an leg 96 resiliently engageable with a mounting hole 98 of a tie installation tool 97. In applying the tie 90 to a bundle W of wires, the leg 96 is inserted in the mounting hole 98 of the tie installation tool 97 to temporarily secure the tie 90. The strap 94 is then looped around the bundle W of wires, and the other end of the strap 94 is made to pass through the aperture 92. Thereafter, tension is applied to the strap 94, as by a manual tightening tool, to pull it through the aperture 92 and tight around the bundle W of wires.
However, with such a cable tie, the operation of inserting the other end of the strap 94 into the aperture 92 is performed with the bundle W of wires placed on the buckle 91. The inserting operation has to be performed by touch, making the tying operation cumbersome. Further, as the leg 96 is temporarily locked in the hole 98 of the tie installation tool 97, the tie 90 tends to be inclined during tying operation. For this reason, when a plurality of the ties 90 are fixed to the bundle W of wires at predetermined intervals, it is sometimes difficult to make uniform the orientation of the legs 96. Thus, the mounting operation of the legs 96 to mounting holes of a vehicle body may be delayed.